Fun
by Poison FanFic
Summary: Una serie de drabbles puestos como retos donde encontramos divertidas situaciones GaaHina. Estas son las consecuencias cuando dos fans/escritoras de la pareja no tienen nada que hacer y estan en contacto por telefono. Au, Ooc, Character POV, Lime.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Drabble, Ooc, Au, Gaara's POV, Lime.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R.

**Autor:** Poison Fanfic

**Reto:** Insomnio.

* * *

De nuevo me retorcía sin descanso en la cama, era sencillamente desquiciante, hacia tres horas que estaba en la cama y el sueño no llegaba a mi. Intenté una vez mas vaciar mi mente de pensamientos, cerré mis ojos e intente deslizarme hacia el sueño. Mi mente de nuevo se rebelo contra mi; lleno mis ojos con la imagen de sus labios, pequeños y aun así irresistiblemente carnosos y sonrosados, mi mente me traicionaba, llenaba mi piel de la sensación de sus manos acariciándome, sus labios húmedos posándose sobre los míos.

-Maldición y mil veces maldición! Es simplemente imposible conciliar el sueño así!-

El deseo por tenerla conmigo me desquiciaba, si no lograba descansar definitivamente iniciaría una guerra por obtener lo que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

A.W.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto

!**A**dvertencia: Ooc, Hinata's POV.

!**E**xtensión: Aproximadamente 200 palabras. Drabble.

!**R**eto: Insomnio.

* * *

—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Hinata trastabilló torpemente y el movimiento brusco le despertó por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y tras parpadear un par de veces detuvo su paso para ubicarse en el espacio.

Kiba también se detuvo girándose con el ceño fruncido hacia la peliazul.

-¿Hinata? -giró sobre sí mismo evaluando mejor a su amiga,- ¿Estás bien? Te ves terriblemente ojerosa.-

Akamaru ladró apoyándole en la observación.

Hinata sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-He entrenado hasta muy tarde.-

El castaño suspiró soltando un montón de bufidos refunfuñando sobre su mal cuidado a su persona, pero la Hyūga sólo le ignoró. Después de todo no podía ir diciendo que tenía un novio que sufría de insomnio y que para su desgracia -o tal vez no,- Gaara disfrutaba pasar el tiempo entre sus piernas.

* * *

_— ddeıSmıle —_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto

!**A**dvertencia: Ooc, Fluff.

!**E**xtensión: Aproximadamente 200 palabras. Drabble.

!**R**eto: Cucaracha.

* * *

—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Hinata sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su pequeño, rojo fuego como los de su padre.

Gaara caminó desde la habitación hacia el estudio.

-¿Mami? -llamó el pequeño,- ¿Mami?- insistió.

-¿Sí?-

Hinata le recibió entre sus brazos, acunándolo con suavidad. Gaara salió del estudio hacia la habitación que varios rollos en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo se conocieron tú y papi?-

Se sonrojó imperceptiblemente. Giró su rostro hacia la habitación y luego sonrió a su pequeño.

-Fue en una misión – murmuró -, tú padre siendo el Kazekage era codiciado por ninjas de gran poder. Suna solicitó la ayuda de Konoha así que en ésa misión donde tú padre había sido secuestrado yo le salvé - asintió repetidas veces, agregándole credulidad a sus palabras -... Nos hicimos cercanos y -

Hinata se estremeció al sentir unos ojos sobre su persona. Giró levemente mientras un fuerte sonrojo coloreaba su rostro. Gaara le observó falsamente enojado.

-Solicité a tú madre. Era un fantasma en Suna hasta que me saltó encima gritando histéricamente que había visto una cucaracha en el baño -explicó estoico. - Ahí simplemente no pude dejar de notarla. Fue traumático, jamás me sentí más acosado en mi vida. Pero valió la pena.-

Concluyó acercándose a ambos para besarles suavemente en la frente. Hinata suspiró, odiaba la sinceridad de su esposo.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Drabble, Ooc, Hinata's POV.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R.

**Autor:** Poison Fanfic

**Reto:** Cucaracha.

* * *

-¡AUXILIO!-

Ya era la tercera vez que gritaba por ayuda y nadie acudía a mi llamado. La desesperación hacia mella en mi. En el preciso instante en el que me disponía a gritar una vez mas lo vi detenerse en el umbral de la puerta. Desgraciado. Estaba ahí, parado, calmado como siempre, viéndome en la precaria situación en la que me encontraba: arrinconada en una esquina de la cocina, presionando mi espalda desesperadamente contra la pared, los ojos llorosos y susurrando suplicas de ayuda mientras dividía miradas asqueadas entre el animal que estaba en el piso entre nosotros y sus ojos, y el muy maldito solo me miro antes de decirme casi con tedio:

-Es tan solo una cucaracha-

Y así de sencillamente lo aplasto sin dudar.

A pesar de sentir mi orgullo herido me lance a sus brazos susurrándole jadeante:

-¡Gracias por rescatarme!-

* * *

A.W.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Drabble, Ooc, Au, Gaara's POV, Lime.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R.

**Autor:** Poison Fanfic

**Reto:** Yaoi, Cargador.

* * *

Era ridículo. Había considerado que al menos en el aspecto de sexualidad era normal. Amarga sorpresa al percatarme de que me atraía aquel chico pequeño que trabajaba como cargador en la tienda. Su cabello negro y corto, sus ojos claros ya lo hacían llamativo, su rostro infantil, casi femenino y su contextura delgada y pequeña lo hacían atractivo. Me enojaba encontrarle agradable e incluso hermoso. Comencé a acecharlo sin que se percatara. Pasaron días hasta que pude encontrarle a solas; no desaprovecharía la ocasión. Lo arroje contra una pared y cubrí su boca con la mía, no le daría oportunidad de gritar. Atemorizado comenzó a responder a mi beso. Decidí continuar y metí mis manos bajo su ropa.

-¡Eres una mujer!-

La mire con reproche, era una mujer, se sonrojo y huyo atemorizada pero quizás a sabiendas que no la dejaría ir ahora.

* * *

A.W.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto

!**A**dvertencia: Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV.

!**E**xtensión: Aproximadamente 200 palabras. Drabble.

!**R**eto: Yaoi, Cargador.

* * *

—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Mi mano se aferró a la camisa perteneciente al instituto. Tenía que recordar cómo respirar y por sobre todas las cosas volver a pensar con coherencia.

Él me analizó de arriba hacia abajo, escudriñándome como si aquello no fuera de mala educación. Mis ojos bajaron al suelo para evitar sentirme más humillada y al mismo tiempo para poder sentirme más segura al pronunciar aquello: la petición.

Desde un principio había creído que llegar un poco tarde a clases por seguir disfrutando de mis vacaciones no era más que la manera perfecta de iniciar un año nuevo, pero todo se vino abajo al descubrir que sólo quedaba un club libre; era necesario - es decir, obligatorio - realizar una actividad extracurricular en la escuela pero ¿Quién diría que se permitiría aquella clase de club?

Club Yaoi.

En un principio aquella palabra no tuvo significado alguno en mi vida y sin embargo ahora estaba frente al chico del cual me había enamorado mediante la enfermiza persecución y recopilación que mis superiores me obligaron a hacer. Descubrir la perfección en Sabaku no Gaara tampoco estaba en mis planes.

-¿Podrías permitirme - tragué saliva -... tomarte una foto yaoi con Naruto-kun?-

Él pareció tensarse y pude notarlo porque se enderezó totalmente. Yo por mi parte me estremecí al sentir su fría mano en mi mentón. Ladeó su rostro y sin inmutarse me respondió:

-Sólo si aceptas una cita conmigo, pequeña. -

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mi rostro adquirió un tono carmín que le hizo bufar por lo bajo, su manera tan peculiar de reír.

-Vamos al salón, buscaré el cargador de mi celular, una cita desde aquí hasta allá. Si no te gusta no tenemos una segunda cita y tendrás la foto que quieres. ¿Aceptas?-

Sólo pude asentir, ¿cómo decirle que me estaba muriendo de la felicidad porque él me gustaba? Sonreí con sinceridad.

-¿Y qué marca es tu cargador? - pregunté por lo bajo, tratando de sacar un tema.

Él me observo de reojo y pareció relajarse.

-Nokia. ¿El tuyo?-

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Drabble, Ooc, Au, Gaara's POV, Fluff.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R.

**Autor:** Poison Fanfic

**Reto:** Hola, Tesoro, Cumpleaños.

* * *

-Ho-hola...-

Su voz tintineo en mis oídos. Sus ojos claros evitando tímidamente los míos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas. La imagen absoluta de la ternura estaba de pie ante mi esperando un comentario que yo solo retrasaba por mi disfrute personal. Casi no podía contener la risa que amenazaba salir de hacia rato.  
Suspire.

-Toma-

Le entregue un pequeño brazalete de cuero con una turquesa en bruto.

-Es por tu cumpleaños-

Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder. De inmediato ajusto el brazalete a su muñeca y susurro levemente.

-Se-sera mi te-tesoro-

* * *

A.W.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto

!**A**dvertencia: Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV.

!**E**xtensión: Aproximadamente 200 palabras. Drabble.

!**R**eto:Hola, Cumpleaños, Tesoro.

* * *

—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Invitarla a su cumpleaños no había importado porque tal como a ella, no conocía a los invitados que se empeñaban en felicitarlo; todos eran amigos de su padre y sólo se comunicaban con él para informarle el penoso detalle de que les había vomitado, eructado - o incluso algo peor - cuando era un bebé.

Decirle un monótono 'Hola' no había supuesto problema alguno, era requisito, le tenían como lámpara en la entrada siendo él quien recibiera a los invitados - nótese el sarcasmo- como si él no fuera el cumpleañero.

Tenía más papel de chaperón que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero jugar a buscar el tesoro como piratas sí transformó todo en un problema. Uno muy grande.

¿Quién le dijo a la _tonta_ de Hinata que tomara la _estúpida_ afeitadora? Y lo que era peor aún ¿En qué le había ayudado tomarla? No se sentiría tan mal de haber ganado el bendito tesoro.

-¡Dios mío Gaara, te has quitado las cejas! ¿Estás loco?-

Giró sus orbes al pequeño bulto hecho un mar de lágrimas; Hinata era una tonta.

-Da igual - refunfuñó.

Y a grandes zancadas abrazó a la pequeña sin ganas de querer seguir escuchándola.

-Deja de llorar – gruñó,- volverán a crecer, ¿No?-

Ojalá.

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto

!**A**dvertencia: Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV.

!**E**xtensión: Aproximadamente 200 palabras. Drabble.

!**R**eto: Gay, Chocobo, Marioneta.

* * *

—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-Te ves tan... Gay.-

Su ceja derecha se alzó sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Hinata tosió levemente intentando ocultar la risa que el comentario carente de tacto que el rubio le había hecho al pelirrojo.

Gaara bufó.

-Suficiente - gruñó,- compren un gallo y largo.-

Naruto se descompuso por completo.

-¡No Gaara! - le aferró el brazo -, necesitamos un Chocobo, de verdad, no te ves gay, sólo te ves... Afeminado.-

- Gaara-kun - se adelantó la pelinegro al ver que Naruto había repetido el error,- no te ves para nada homosexual, de verdad te necesitamos para hacer el cosplay grupal de final fantasy.-

Sus labios se movían con suavidad, palabras bañadas en amabilidad y realmente no podía escucharla. Sólo verla disfrazada de aquella forma se llevaba toda su atención.

Parecía una marioneta que rogaba por entregarle sus hilos a aquella mujer.

Se espabiló al ver que lo observaba con ahínco y un tinte de esperanza en los ojos.

Suspiró.

-Como sea. No puedo creer que me disfracen de gallina.-

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Drabble, Ooc, Au, Hinata's POV.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R.

**Autor:** Poison Fanfic

**Reto:** Gay, Chocobo, Marioneta.

* * *

Vi con resentimiento a Ino y Sakura sentadas en las gradas. La verdad es que ya no me interesaba averiguar si el pelirrojo era gay o no. Y honestamente la situación no lo merecía. Me sentí una tonta, una marioneta del dúo diabólico del chisme. Quería gritar que no me interesaba ya, pero en ese preciso momento el chico me hablo con su voz de terciopelo.

-¿Lista?-

Lo mire suplicante mientras palmeaba al chocobo en el que estaba montada y sentí como mis pulmones se vaciaban en un solo grito.

-¡NOOO!-

* * *

A.W.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Drabble, Ooc, Au, Hinata's POV, Fluff.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R.

**Autor:** Poison Fanfic

**Reto:** Cordel, Chupar.

* * *

Ya no podía verlo a la cara. Había perdido absolutamente todo rastro de seriedad después de anoche. Adoraba ver sus ojos pero estaba segura de morir de risa si lo veía, y obviamente se ofendería demasiado si en una conversación yo estallaba en risas sin explicación ni motivo.

-¿Hinata, estas bien?-

-¡Si, si, gracias!-

Debía estar actuando mas extraña de lo normal. Pero es que no podía sacarme de la mente sus ojos levemente llorosos mientras me susurraba que necesitaba ayuda. La sucesión de imágenes en mis recuerdos me causaba una hilaridad indescriptible. El gran y Estoico Sabaku no Gaara chupando su dedo amoratado por causa de un cordel que no pudo desatar sin ayuda.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Estas mas roja de lo normal-

* * *

A.W.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto

!**A**dvertencia: Ooc, Gaara's POV, Lime.

!**E**xtensión: Aproximadamente 200 palabras. Drabble.

!**R**eto: Chupar, Cordel.

* * *

—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Hinata lo observo con cara de incredulidad, no había atinado a sonrojarse o explotar hecha un mar de nervios, no. Se había quedado como una piedra retratando una cara que rayaba en la idiotez mientras le observaba fijamente.

Gaara se arrepintió.

Tampoco era un crimen tener una fantasía sexual. Él era humano.

Hinata observó sus manos y se imaginó en aquella situación: Gaara entraba a la habitación de lavado, un matrimonio bastante común había aclarado él, ella como ama de casa planchaba la ropa mientras él dejaba su portafolios junto al mueble que reposaba frente a ella, un mueble bastante lindo pues al parecer el trabajo que el pelirrojo tenía era _bueno_.

Un saludo lleno de amor que de pronto terminaba en un juego sexual. Miradas cargadas de deseo, mordiscos, roces, etcétera.

Y de pronto el pelirrojo terminaba sosteniéndose del cordel que usaba para colgar la ropa mientras ella lo succionaba, chupaba, besaba y acariciaba en un ritmo que se volvía acelerado y luego pausado.

Se sonrojó a más no poder y se levantó.

-Agradezco a Dios que seas Kazekage, Gaara-kun.-

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto

!**A**dvertencia: Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV.

!**E**xtensión: Aproximadamente 200 palabras. Drabble.

!**R**eto: Tamal, Chimichanga, Cachapa.

* * *

—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

-¿Tamales?-

Gaara la observó con horror.

-Es comida - aclaró, siendo lo obvio.- No pongas esa cara.

-No creo que debamos pedir algo así, Hinata - murmuró con tono autoritario.

En pocas palabras le había dicho que salieran de allí. Hinata por su lado regresó la vista al menú y siguió leyendo; en pocas palabras le había dicho que no se movería de allí. El pelirrojo resopló aguantándose las ganas de hacer un berrinche.

-¿Qué tal chimichanga? - sonrió - ¡Suena bastante bueno!

Gaara alzó la ceja derecha ¿Dónde le encontraba el sabor? Ni muerto comía algo que se llamara así.

-Debimos ir a Venezuela de vacaciones.-

-Gaara, después de visitar México iremos, por ahora deberías animarte a probar algo - sonrió con dulzura.

El pelirrojo sintió que Hinata era una mujer come-hombres y chimichangas, él sólo quería patacones, nada más y tal vez comer algunas cachapas de camino a Trujillo.

-Prefiero los tamales.-

* * *

—_ddeıSmıle_—


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Drabble, Ooc, Au, Gaara's POV.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R.

**Autor:** Poison Fanfic

**Reto:** Tamal, Chimichangas, Cachapa.

* * *

-¡MIRA GAARA!¡TIENEN TAMALES!

Un segundo le tomo al muy desgraciado de Naruto para acabar con toda la imagen interesante que podía haber creado en mi leve coqueteo silencioso con la hermosa chica que había junto a mi.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de controlarme para no enterrar su cara en la charola de los tamales y gritarle al mismo tiempo que lo estrangulaba "¡Si y también tienen chimichangas y cachapas! ¿No es una maravilla?"

Una leve risa me sacó de mi fantasía de asesinato. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mano cubría ligeramente sus labios en un desesperado intento por contener la risa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco mientras me lanzaba una pequeña mirada tímida y culpable.

Mi rostro imitó el de ella; sentí el calor que seguramente se mostraría y sentí mis orejas hervir.

Definitivamente no debí invitar a Naruto a un bufete.

* * *

A.W.


End file.
